Intertwine Blood
by Sweet Genocide
Summary: A year has passed as the BladeBreakers comes together for a reunion, finding more then just familiar faces. Kai and OC fic. NO ROMANCE TILL FURTHOR NOTIC! RR [Not rest and retire! XP]
1. A Glimpse of You

Hey Kiryoku again with a new more exciting fic!

Summary: Biovolt is back based on the end of the first season. The abbey has some new tricks and twists...(Gomen I can't tell you all the events in it)

Summery: After the BladeBreakers where crowned the worlds top Beyblade team the group spit up. Each going there own way, Kai went back to Russia to sort and recall his past. When dai comes the BladeBreakers are reunited only to find a surprise. Biovolt was is back! This time with a deadly weapon.

/Bitbeast talking/

Human talking to bitbeast

_Thinking_

RUSIAN!

In this story I'm using the persons real names instead of the English Dub. HERE'S THE LIST  
Blade Breakers - Team BBA/ BBA Revolution

White Tigers - The White Tigers/ Bai Fu Zu

The All Stars - PPB All stars

Majestics - The Majestics/ Euro Team

Demolition Boys - Blitzkrieg Boys - Neo Borg

**Characters**

**BladeBreakers**

Tyson Granger Kinomiya Takao

Kai Hiwatari Hiwatari Kai

Max Tate Mizuhara Max

Ray Kong Kon Rei

Kenny Kyoujyu

Daichi Sumeragi Daichi

Strata Dragoon Gaia Dragoon

Jin of the Gale/Hiro Granger Shippu no Jing/Hitoshi Kinomiya

Hillary Tatibana Hiromi

Wyatt Yuuya

Andrew (Tyson's friend) Akira

Billy (Tyson's friend) Nobou

**White Tigers**

Lee Lai

Mariah Mao

Gary Gaou

Kevin Kiki

Bruce Bulus

Lee's Grandpa Tyoro

**All Starz**

Michael Parker Michael

Steve Steve

Eddy Eddy

Emily Emily

Andrew (PPB Lab) Andy

Carlos (PPB Lab) Tony

**Majestics**

Robert Jurgen Ralf

Johnny McGregor Jonny

Enrique Giancarlo Enrique Giancarlo

Oliver Polanski Olivier

**Demolition Boys**

Tala Yuriy Ivanov

Ian Ivan

Bryan Boris Kuznetsov

Spencer Sergei

Boris Balkov Volcoff

Voltaire Souitirou

Mr. Dickenson Daitenji

**Blade Shark**

Carlos Hiruta

Stuart Suzuka

Casey Tukuba

Trevor Fuji

**Tall Boys**

Andre Ananda

Waylan Virutto

Tommy Kochan

**Spin Shepards**

Bobby Doruji

Doug Bado

Bruno Barudan

**Saint Shields**

Ozuma Ozma

Flash Leopard Flash Leopard

Dunga Dunga

Vortex Ape Voltaic Ape

Joseph Jusuf

Vanishing Moot Cyber Elephanteon

Mariam Mariam

Sharkrash Cyber Sharkeon

**Psykicks**

Kane Kain

Salima Sarima

Goki Gauche

Jim Jim

Zeo ZO

Gideon Gideon

Dr. K's Assistant Bakaa

**F-Dynasty**

Romero Romero

Raul Raul Fernandez

Julia Julia Fernandez

**Barthez Battalion**

Coach Barthez Balthez

Miguel Mihaeru

Claude Claude

Aaron Aaron

Mathilda Matilda

**BEGA League**

Garland Garland

Brooklyn Brooklyn

Mystel Mystel

Ming-Ming MingMing

Crusher Moses

Beyblade Bakuten Shoot Beyblade

Bit Beasts Seijyu

"Let it Rip!" (phrase) "Go Shoot Beyblade!" (phrase)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE...though I wouldn't mind if I do... BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTER! ANY OTHER AUTHOR WHO USES MY CHARACTER WITHOUT MY PERMITION SHALL BE ... SUED! XD

This story is dedicated to my friend Yuriko who happens moved back to China and I miss her dearly.

It's been a year since the first world championships where over and Bladebreakers were declared the winners. The Bladebreakers split up. Max went back to US with his mom, Rei went back to china, Takao and Kenny went back to school life. Biovolt was torn down and Voltaire was taken to court, but he escaped and his burnt body was found a burning house. Kai went back to Russia.

In a secret place in Russia

A guard walked down to the cell room and opened a cell.

"Master would like to see you." He called.

The figure in the cell stood up and limped over to follow the guard. When they reached a big door the guard remains at the side and the follower pushed the door open and steeped in.

"Our mission was failed. Seem he had failed and I want you to go crushed the Blade breakers. Destroy their blade and tame the beasts and bring them to me. Understand?"

"Yes sir I understand."

In Japan Takao's house

"All right I can't wait for them to come." A bluenett cried out in excitement.

"Just wait they'll be here soon" a small glasses boy answered.

As to prove a point the tortoise and the tiger came though the door.

"Takao!" the sugared blond boy ran over and tackled Takao.

"Good to see you. I guess Kai isn't here yet." The tiger stated.

A sort of laugh was heard, "I'll just guess that you didn't hear me following you."

"Kai?!" Rei said a little dazed.

Takao and Max ran to hug Kai.

"Don't" Kai said sharply.

Everyone stepped back and the tiger stretched out his hand.

"Welcome back, we miss ja."

Kai looked at the hand and accepted it and grinned.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE OUTSIDE FOR SOME REUNION COMPETITION."

Takao raced outside and the others following him. They stared in shock of what they see before them.

A girl dressed in a black shirt with red band to her shoulder and black pants with chains hanging off of it. Came flying out from the side and dogged gramps attacks and punched him in the stomach. Gramps fell unconscious and she laid him on the grass.

"Who are you?" Takao called.

The figure stepped out of the shadow and the team drew in their breath. She had black hair down to her waist with crimson streaks in it. Her cheeks were covered with blue triangles and her eyes were crimson.

Kyoujyu broke the silence. "Hey she looks sort of like Kai, I mean who else has thoughts blue marks."

"I challenge the Bladebreakers to a battle. 1 battle decides all, all bladders must blade."

"And what if we don't want to?" Takao said.

The girl grinned and pointed to Gramps.

"You have no choice."

"Grandpa!" Takao gasped, "Fine I'll blade for getting my grandpa back"

The girl looked at the others.

"They have to blade too... All of them!"

Kai out of nowhere spoke.

"I'll take you on." And then in Russian he also added.

"By myself."

Kiryoku glared at Kai who glared back.

"Why should I?"

Kai quickly launched Dranzer at the new comers feet.

"Lets go! How bout it or are you scared?"

Kiryoku smirked and launched her black, with red and crimson blade.

"Me scared? Never!"

Kai looked at her closely.

_Do I know her?_

"It's Biovolt isn't it?"

All the Bladebreakers jumped at the word Biovolt even though they had no idea what the two said in Russian.

"SHE'S FROM BIOVOLT!" Takao exclaimed.

"No way I thought Biovolt was gone after the world championships." Max remembered.

The girl looked at the others.

"It's on and now I'm goanna take your bit beasts!"

Kiryoku turned back to the match.

"And now I'm goanna finish you. STROMBRINGER attack."

The Black beyblade flew at Dranzer.

Kai and Dranzer fought of the blade but suddenly there was a change in Dranzer, she hesitated long enough for Storm to take her by supprize.

Kai gasped.

_She beat me that easily._

"No way!?" Takao said not believing what he just saw.

The girl looked at her spinning blade.

StormBringer take Dranzer.

The bitbeast refused and begged her master.

Storm... She softened and smirked.

"Phoenix good match. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Kai looked at the girl.

"What's your name and are you working for Biovolt?"

Storm returned to her hand.

"My name is Kiryoku. "And as for Biovolt-"

With that Kiryoku jumps onto the roof and took off.

Takao and the others went to cheek on Grandpa while Kai was left to pick up Dranzer.

_She do know something about Biovolt..._

"He's ok, he'll come around in a while." The chief relieved others.

Takao stood up and faced Kai.

"Who was that girl and why does she want our bitbeasts?" Takao asked impatiently.

Kai glared at the bluenett but spoke.

"I've never seen her before."

Kyoujyu stood up too and faced Kai.

"She mentioned Biovolt. What did she say to you in Russian?"

Kai didn't look surprised that Kyoujyu figured out that they were talking in Russian.

"She didn't say anything about Biovolt."

The Bladebreakers went inside bring Grandpa along. No one expected b**this**/b for their reunion.

"Did you bring me what I have ask?" The screen in front of the just arrived girl said.

"No sir...I couldn't get a hold of them."

"Failure is not an option now. You will be punished!"

The door in the room opened at Boris steps out greeting the week.

"You should have done as you are told!"

Two guards follow him and walked to Kiryoku's side and hold her shoulder. Kiryoku's eyes burned with fire but she did not do anything but as Boris takes out a needle she fought.

Her eyes with fear as she stared at the needle, as she was powerless to do anything.

Boris came around behind her and whispered in her ear.

"This won't hurt remember?"

He held her head as he injected Kiryoku with the needle.

Kiryoku's eyes darted the room for anything she could do.

She felt the liquid spill though her blood and her vision was getting weaker. Her body numbed as she fell forward on the ground unconscious.

Fight nothingness 

To fight the nothingness

When there is no light

Darkness surrounds

The world itself

Laying in own pool of blood

Daring to move again

Devils wait for death

Clinking on a strand of thread

Won't give in until the light

Drapes over as a pair of wings

Determining to do the impossible

To prove there is no limit

That spirit can fight

When body gave in

To give up

When refusing to say goodbye

Praying the strand brakes

Tougher hoping would not come

Open eyes shall be

Instinct is all that's left

Sense that once had

Willing to see

What others could not

When on one help

Screams of horror

Into deaf ears

Shadow clouded mind with ease

Guilty was judged with no words

Live the unseen

Bathe the unseen

It's my way of fighting nothingness


	2. Forced

This chapter is for Akarui, Otanjobi omedeto! I'm sorry I couldn't get this done sort of on time but this week was so busy. I had to watch my brother's volleyball game. I had to be in a concert playing my instrament. And then I had to sing in a concert and I couldn't go to Avril Lavigne's concert, the worst thing is that someone missed the band concert and went to AVIRLS!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade; I don't own Kai (although I want to) BUT I DO OWN KIRYOKU, AND MY POEMS!

* * *

Ch2 "Forced" 

Kai stared at his beyblade spinning on the ground.

_I can't remember her but I feel like I can trust her._

Dranzer stop spinning at Kai's feet as the phoenix rise out and lands on Kai's shoulder.

_/Do you want to talk about it/_

"No"

_/That probably means you should./_

Kai stared at his crimson partner.

"What I say about coming out of your bit?"

_/I needed to stretch. I was cramp./_

Dranzer flapped her wings as Kai let her few low around Takao's dojo.

_/Little one can I fly into the clouds/_

Kai eyed Dranzer warmly and nodded to her.

"Just make sure no one see you—and don't call me little one!"

Dranzer few high into the clouds only a sparkle of gold and red left trailing. As Dranzer soared Kai felt caged.

_I want to be free._

Dranzer came down sensing Kai's sadness as she landed on Kai's shoulder again.

_/We can Bound if you want/_

Kai shock his head. He wasn't ready yet. Just then Ray and Max walked out of the house and stared at Kai more likely what's on his shoulder.

Kai turned around and send a message to Dranzer.

_/I told you to be careful now I have to explain._/

Max and Ray walked to Kai and sat down next to him.

Ray was the first to speak for both the teens.

"Is that Dranzer?" pointing to the bird on his shoulder. Kai nodded. Max beamed as he got up and walked to Dranzer who spread her wings. Not wanting to be petted right now Dranzer soar into the sky. The three bladers watched the phoenix soar the sky again. Max look eagerly to Kai, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Can you teach us to call out bitbeasts out too?"

Kai looked at Max and then Ray.

_Can they call out to them?_

Kai back turned to the two bladers.

"Wake up Tyson."

Max and Ray got the point and happy they both ran back to get Tyson. Kai called Dranzer back into his blade. It took 10 minutes to wake up the sleeping Takao and finally he woke up after Max pored a bucket of ice onto him.

"GA! COLD!"

The good thing was after they told him about Dranzer he forgot about breakfast. Rushing outside with the surprised Ray and Max behind him they found Kai in his usual state on the sidewall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Kenny run out and sat down ready to record. Takao ran in front of Kai grinning happily as he pulled Dragoon out of his pocket and put it in Kai's face.

"I'm ready to learn how to call to Dragoon."

Kai opened his eyes and glared at Tyson who backed away instantly as he stood up properly and told them to hold their blade out. Each blader hold out their blade and turned to Kai for instruction.

"Call to your bitbeast and bring them out of their blade."

Kai closed his eyes and cleared his mind and called to Dranzer. Dranzer appeared out of her bit and few in a circle and landed on Kai's out stretched arm. Takao and Kenny's eyes widened and they gasped. Takao closed his eyes excitedly and called out to Dragoon.

_/Dragoon._/

no reply

_Dragoon!_/ Takao called out more deeply this time.

Still no reply.

_DRAGOON!_/

Again no reply!

Takao opened his eyes and called angrily to Kai.

"Dragoon won't listen."

Kai smirked but Dranzer looked at Tyson.

/I'll help./

Takao was annoyed but hearing Dranzer's calm voice he tried again.

Dranzer called out to Tyson in his mind.

_/Clear your mind and only focus on Dragoon/_

Takao did as Dranzer said and call out to Dragoon this time Dranzer helped.Ray, Max, and Kenny excitedly looked at the glowing bit as Dragoon raised and stood as tall as Grandpa. Takao opened his eyes and looked at Dragoon.

"WOW DRAGOON! Your great but aren't you a lot bigger?"

Dragoon looked at Takao.

_/I shrink so I won't track attention./_

_Looks like he can bring Dragoon out…with Dranzer's help of course, _Kai thought that as he looked at Max.

"Your next."

Max also closed his eyes, cleared his mind and it took two tries without Dranzer to help and he summoned Draciel who fits in his pocket. Ray stood up easily and summoned Driger in one try. Driger rose fersly out and stood as high as a real tiger. Ray hugged Driger while Max played with Draciel as Tyson and Dragoon is doing something like arguing but they don't look mad. Kenny looked surprised as he rearranged his data on his computer about this new info. Kai walked behind the place and sat down happy he was by himself as he closed his eyes again and moved his mind into Dranzer who flew up into the sky.Kai smiled in his mind as he felt so free just for the moment he was safe with Dranzer.

The crimson eyes opened and looked around the cold stone cell. The walls where scared with crimson. She slowly sat up against the wall as a purple haired figure walked and opened the cell door and looked at her.

"You haven't taken your medicine today!" Boris laughs as he took out another needle.

Kiryoku eyes seen with fear again and tried to get up but she fell back down. The guards came and hold her down while Boris tried to injected into her. The guards couldn't hold her down so Boris got his gun and smacked it right on Kiryoku's head. Kiryoku felt dizzy and weak as she couldn't think straight as Boris injected the strong sedate into her. She stood thrashing after a few minutes

_I can't move_

Boris looked into Kiryoku's eyes trying to get her to fear him but she didn't. Annoyed and angry he left leaving the guards instructions.

"Make sure she gets the punishment!"

The guards eagerly tied the half frozen girl to the ceiling and got out their touchier devices.

"You know the rule."

* * *

((Ok this poem does not fit with the chap but I did it in school so I'm gonna put it on here I'll change it later! It's about the kids in the abbey.))In Service

Eternity touchier training

Of children solder

Sore

And bruised

And, sore and bruised at the same time

In the same face

In the same cell and time and work-worn hands

You rise be for the dawn

Leaving memories and family

Behind you, in the say's dark mist

Pulling collar and socks close

Avoiding the eyes

Shrinking from the cold morning of

Steel handle

To the royal tall door.

You are not alone

You are with your kind in this

Whip – to beat

Thrown – to dragged

Stumble – to tripped

Studding – to remembering

Wearing clothes-rag

Holding head up high; no fear in eyes

In-service of days march in the mist

You possess a key, cherished soul (never awaken)

Of this abbey

You bull and fall and drag feet at the back

And enter again world of

Endless

Endless

Endless

Endless work in service

Taking your place in the training of

Week and strong and weary backs

Moving with grace and sure familiar stride

From your place

Your family

Your own forgotten memories at

To this

Eternity touchier training

In service.

(This poem is written following "In Service" by Maxine Tynes.)


End file.
